


(she's a happy face) in a crowded place

by vidwindow



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Female Character, Childhood Friends, F/F, Lesbian Character, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidwindow/pseuds/vidwindow
Summary: alicia visits khulan to tell her of her plan to defeat shadar... and to take a bath.
Relationships: Alicia/Khulan
Kudos: 2





	(she's a happy face) in a crowded place

**Author's Note:**

> the canon divergent tag is simply because khulan is starting to showcase the effects of heartbreak here and not after her kingdom is destroyed as it is in canon simply because... i wanted to make it more gay and tragic lmao

The Heavens were grand whenever she made a visit; she loved the feel of the wind lapping against her neck, the ascent into the cotton ball fluff of clouds, how she could look down and everything was a sea of snow.

It had been some time since she last visited. She remembered the reproached look in the soon-to-be-and-now Queen’s eye when she spoke of an instrument she needed to pass through the final stretch of her goal.

Her lips were as soft as ever―

“Flippin’ ‘eck! Do we really gotta do this?! I’m a fairy, lass, not a dragon!” Drippy yelled from her shoulder, his voice carried away by the howl of wind.

Alicia threw a smirk over at him, “I can drop you down if you would like. It would be quite a fall though…”

“It’s quite tidy from where I am lass― you don’t hav’ta tell me twice!”

Alicia laughed, but it got caught in her throat as they made their final ascent on the city: Xanadu. The false gold of the buildings shimmered to beautiful in the sunlight, bringing out the red flecked paint on the statues of the Rain Bird leading to the entrance of the city.

The landing was flawless as Alicia planted herself onto the ground with a grunt, feeling the altitude make her head swim. Mr. Drippy leapt from her shoulder and kissed the ground―his nose and lantern flat against it―mumbling “Oh happy day! I can’t take much more of it! Bloomin’ sky humans―”

“On what grounds do you require entrance to Xanadu?”

Alicia smiled, hardly intimidated by the burly man. “I am here to speak with Queen Khulan.”

“And what business do you have with her majesty?”

“Surely, you have not forgotten me, Khublai?”

“I know very well who you are, Great Sage, but I am still required to protect this land in any way I see fit.”

“Mn, yes you are.” Alicia planted the end of her staff on the ground and bowed. “I wish to see the Queen about the matter of Shadar.”

Mr. Drippy continued to sink against the ground, his belly the only thing keeping him from flattening entirely. “Oh― land, my friend! I’ll never take you for granted ever again!”

“And the fairy?” Khublai raised his eyebrow. “What business does he have?”

“Cor! I just want to lie here forever, mun! I don’t need to go anywhere―”

“Drippy!” Alicia whispered, still bowing.

“Hmm… very well, then. The fairy stays. You can go, Great Sage.”

When Alicia stood straight, she smiled with a true gratefulness written in her dark eyes. “Thank you.”

As Khublai stepped aside, the gates opened to reveal an even grander view: stone buildings covered in vibrant splashes of yellow and turquoise, people in the streets selling goods―an exceptional delicious smell hit her nose as she caught a whiff of her favorite regional savory-sweet tomato and corn stew―children paying no mind to the doors being open. Alicia supposed Khulan didn’t close the Queendom off as Khublai’s attitude seemed to imply.

Then again, she had always sensed he fancied the Queen ever since they were teenagers anyway.

“Huh? What?! You didn’t tell me there would be mounds of deliciousness waitin’ for us! Wait up lass―”

“Oh no you don’t fairy!”

“You gotta flippin’ let me in, mun! There’s food to be had! You’re not gonna let that go ta waste now are ya?! This isn’t any way to treat the best friend of the Great Sage Alicia―!”

Alicia heard Drippy’s voice muffled by the gates closing. She laughed and turned to the town, starting her way to the Queen’s quarters.

* * *

“That’s the Great Sage Alicia!” spoke a woman selling an array of colorful fruits still wet and fresh from the dawns pick.

“What do you think she’s here for, eh?” spoke her companion who was threading yarn onto a spool. “You don’t think it’s bad news about Shadar, do you?”

“Cabeza hueca! You think if it was that bad, she’d be taking a stroll through our market and looking at the fruits?”

“Excuse me―” Alicia spoke up, knowing very well they were speaking of her. She held up a ripe fruit―bright green, shaped like a womans body. “I’d like to purchase this.”

“Oh―yes, your Sagesse. That’ll be 3 gilders.”

Alicia reached into her pouch to grab the money, giving the woman twice of what she asked. “Please. Keep the change,” she smiled as she stuck the fruit into her bag. They watched her walk off and looked at one another.

* * *

She took her time through the market before walking the path leading to the Queen’s Palace. She reveled in the calm winds, the sounds of rare songbirds like ghosts in the trees, and the muffled enjoyment of the sky people trailing behind her.

When she reached the top of the path, she was surprised to see Khulan already waiting for her. It took only a second before Alicia beamed at the woman, feeling the harp strings of excitement thrumming in her chest.

“Good afternoon, your Highness.” Alicia bowed.

“Alicia, please. You and I are both Sages. There is no need for that. You can still call me Khulan.”

Alicia stood straight once more, bringing her staff to her side. “It’s good to see you.” A softness overtook her voice which seemed to cause Khulan to stiffen.

“It’s― good to see you too, Alicia, but I know you did not come for a simple visit. Shall we go inside to talk?”

Alicia nodded, making her way over to Khulan who towered over her. Khulan waited for her to enter first, but made a surprised noise when Alicia wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

“Alicia…” she spoke in fluster, but then looked down at her confused. “When… is the last time you had a bath?”

“Wh...What?” Alicia looked up and stepped back, realizing what she meant. A red flush crept over her freckled skin. “I’m sorry. I just got very into my search that I… forgot.” She smiled sheepishly.

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for you to do that first. Come.” She motioned for Alicia to follow her.

* * *

Alicia loved the interior of the palace, recalling it many times from her childhood and adolescent years. She breathed a relaxed sigh as she felt the cool air against her sun-kissed skin. She smelled the familiar scent of a xochitecpancalli and must that always reminded her of exploring the very stone corridors that surround them, speaking as if they would both be Queens. She remembers the cool days and the feel of Khulan’s fingers against her hips, soft and gentle, longing.

She took notice of how many guards were posted around―far more than she’s ever seen―and felt a gnawing anxiety in the pit of her stomach. The guards refused to meet her gaze.

“The Great Sage Alicia and I have important things to discuss. Please make sure nobody disturbs us,” Khulan said to one of the guards before she opened a door that led down a hallway lined with portraits Alicia had seen many times before. As they made their way down the corridor, a new painting caught her eye: painted in a mingle of blue and brown oil was the new Queen― the only portrait painted with a single royal, instead of that of a King and Queen.

Though she did not regret her choices, Alicia could not help but feel a sadness within the depths of her heart.

Maybe― Maybe if things had been different, then they would have―

* * *

The bathhouse always left her breathless; the length of the bath was much smaller than she had remembered when they were children, where a walk to the other side took minutes where it was only 40 steps now. She looked up at the skylights that warmed the water naturally, letting the aroma of yucca play upon her senses as she imagined the petal slowly swaying in a river’s length. She had become aware of how weeks old sweat settled on her skin, longing to purify herself before her big journey.

“Alicia,” Khulan’s cool voice pulled her from her haze of thoughts as she motioned for her to remove her clothes―a feat not all that odd between the two of them, for they had done this many times before.

“I’m sorry.” She placed down her staff and removed her earrings. “I always get so caught up in how lovely Xanadu is.” She flashed a cheeky smile.

It was enough to make Khulan return a smile right back. Alicia could feel the weight on the Queen’s shoulders, even as she relaxed at Alicia’s calm.

“What did you come to tell me?” she asked as she began to removed her own jewelry.

“I found the clarion.” Alicia’s shawl dropped to the floor, leaving just her robe and her boots, which she bent over to unbuckle. “I’m going to go find Shadar.”

“By yourself?! You can’t be that mad, Alicia! His Power if far stronger than all four or ours put together!”

“I know,” Alicia sat on a stone edge removing her boots and rubbing the balls of her feet. “But I’m not going to fight him. I’m going to talk to him.”

“Have you lost your mind?! He’s no longer who you say he used to be― if the Marshes don’t kill you, then he will!”

Alicia pulled her robe over her head, exposing her naked body to the mild afternoon air that permeated the building for once. Khulan didn’t even bother to look her over like she had many times before―enthralled by the dip of her hips, leading to the soft flesh of her muscular thighs and the unruly fire that rests between them―staring at her coldly instead.

“It’s a chance to save everyone, Khulan.”

“What? Playing the role of the Pure Hearted One? Shadar won’t believe you in an instant.”

“I… found Shadar’s soulmate. Wandering, lost…” she turned her head to look down, arms at her side as if she were still that child saved by a kind man, everything taken but her own life. Her hand went to rest on her stomach. “So I asked someone very powerful to help me. Khulan―I think Shadar’s soulmate might be the Pure Hearted One.”

In a huff, Khulan threw her clothes aside and motioned for her to enter the bath. Alicia looked at her, eyebrows knit with worry. When she got no response except a cold stare, she stepped into the bath. Her skin prickled with goosebumps as she made her way in with tentative steps, stopping at waist-deep to turn to Khulan.

“I’ll wash your hair,” the Queen spoke without any infliction in her tone.

She nodded, cupping the water and letting it run along her scalp, combing it through with her fingers. She shivered as the cold water ran down her back and felt the Queen’s gaze fall to her breasts; pale rose buds blooming in the depths.

A permeating silence filled the room as Alicia turned herself away, reluctant, and ran water over her body before sinking lower into the water to get the rest of her hair wet. She heard Khulan making her way toward her―unbothered by the water’s temperature and Alicia sighed as she felt her fingers scrape against her scalp. The aroma of the yucca was stronger now as the Queen lathered the weeks of odyssey away, nails leaving trails of sparks that went down her spine and though the insides of her legs. Alicia leaned her head back, falling into her magic, captured by her strength.

When Khulan stopped, Alicia peered her eyes open to see just how relaxed she had grown to her touch: her head was nearly all the way back, leaving the Queen to look down at her. Though her expression was cold, she could see the warmth in Khulan’s eyes― though it carried something more. Something Alicia herself felt too.

But there was only a beat as Khulan began rinsing the yucca out, dipping her hand in the water to smooth back the fire, taking her time to ensure that Alicia had nothing left of the previous journey. When she finished, she nudged Alicia’s neck, thumb stroking the small, soft hair at the nape of it. Alicia rose up to face her, not allowing the hand to stray from the back of her neck. Alicia’s own hands rested on her silky waist. She looked into the Queen’s eyes, seeing a longing that was sure she reflected in her own.

She had no regrets, but at night when the moon was bright and high in the sky, she wondered.

“Alicia…” Her breath brushed against her lips as she melted into her form. They shared a kiss―soft, wanting, sad, history written in it that nobody but the two of them would ever truly know and yet, she felt Alicia’s defiance, her strength, the journey she has clinged to so hard ever since she was a child and for an instant, she felt as if everything will be restored.

Alicia parted her lips. She allowed the smoothness of Khulan’s tongue to enter her mouth and entwine with hers like two melodies coming into a crescendo of one. Alicia gasped and sighed; she found it hard to keep her hands in one place as she explored Khulan’s body like a map. She reached for her shoulders, her back, digging blunt nail into the nape of her neck to pull her closer and closer, though it was never close enough.

Khulan’s hand fell to her backside, pushing ever so gentle to motion her to jump up. Alicia broke the kiss―breath heated, heavy―wrapping her arms around her neck. She leapt up, curling her legs around Khulan’s waist. Khulan’s hand slid underneath her buttocks. She looked to Alicia with her flushed cheeks that reminded her of the warm nights they spent learning and playing―before she found the edge of the bathtub to press Alicia against. They fell into each other once more, colliding into sadness, yet coming together like lovers, not wanting to break apart. They acted as if there were no time in the world and yet as if there wasn’t enough.

Alicia tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Her arms hung loose around Khulan’s neck, pushing her breasts against the other woman’s. She gasped, finding herself sitting on the edge of the bath, legs slightly parted as Khulan kissed along her inner thighs. Alicia grabbed on to the edge of the stone, knuckles white, water dripping off the ends of her hair and down her back, bangs plastered across her forehead, a rolling shudder down her spine.

“Blimey― Do you even know who I am? Drippy, Lord High Lord of the Fairies! This en’t way to treat me, en’it? Alicia― come tell these blighters what kinda fairy they’re messing with!”

Alicia stifled a chuckle and looked down at Khulan, shocked to see broken hearted expression written across her face.

“One moment, Mr. Drippy,” she called out over her shoulder, feeling that sense of foreboding unease from earlier. She slipped back into the water, framing Khulan’s face with her hands. “Khulan…” she breathed.

“Will you return?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

Alicia looked down, eyebrows knit with concern, but then smiled, face soft and open as she remembered and met her gaze.

“In some way I’m sure I will.”

“Let’s hope he has your smile― and your strength.”

Alicia’s face fell into a look of surprise, but then returned to warmth. Khulan’s intelligence spelled out more than any ancient tome ever could. She nodded and wrapped the Queen in an embrace that neither of them wished to part from.

“Hey― Hey now! Ya don’t have ta get handsy with me and treat me like a bloomin’ war criminal. You think I’m Shadar or something? Well you’d be bloody wrong if you―”

Mr. Drippy went on for some time as reluctantly broke from the embrace without another word. Alicia continued to wash her skin as Khulan dried off and started to redress. They remained in silence before Khulan spoke up.

“When will you be leaving?”

“Our journey starts immediately. My hope is that we will be there in three moons time.”

Khulan made no noise of recognition in response. She turned way when she heard Alicia step from the bath to dry off.

“Do you remember when we were younger?” Alicia ran her fingers through her hair, untangling some of the knots. “And we would go swimming at Castaway Cove after our training?”

Khulan gave a hollow nod.

“We would swim as long as we could, until we could hardly feel our limbs… and we would get home, get dry, and collapse, curled up together.” Alicia looked at her, smiling, as Khulan turned her head even so slightly to glance at her. “I do not regret what I am about to do, but spending time with you was always so wonder―”

“Stop,” Khulan spoke without infliction. It was a simple command, nothing more, and she felt no remorse for the shocked expression on Alicia’s face; a look that fell into something she had not seen much on the redhead’s face: betrayal.

Alicia got dressed in silence, gathering her staff and pack. The two of them said nothing as they opened the door and Drippy tumbled in.

“Flip! It’s about time! Were ya just gonnae leave me out here to be skewered, lass?”

“Come on Drippy,” she crouched down to help him up. “We should get going.”

“Ohhhh― right. Right… Lover’s spat?” he whispered. “Well ― we all get ‘em. Wouldn’t be luv without one―”

“I will see the Great Sage Alicia and her companion out myself.” The boom of her voice made Mr. Drippy jump as Alicia stood up to look at her. The Queen only glanced to her, arms clasped in front, before starting her walk.

Alicia watched after for only a moment before Drippy hopped up onto her shoulder, pulling her out of her haze of heartache. They walked down the corridors of the building as Alicia focused on the woman before her, Drippy’s comments left in a fuzzy cloud.

The high noon sun felt wonderful on her drying skin. She shifted her bangs behind her ears. She almost stopped, expecting Khulan to send her off right then and there without a final farewell, but the Queen continued walking.

They walked down the path: past the royal gardens, glimmering red and pink, flowers fresh from their own baths, past the rock formations they used to climb when they grew older, catching each other’s warm gaze at the top seeing one another as women; as powerful Sages. They traversed through the market―that was not bustling as much as earlier―where children played reiterations of the same games from generations before as their mother’s prepared food. Finally, they ended at the large stone gates that had welcomed them to the Heavens. Alicia felt a soft wind pressing against her neck― a reminder from the Ancients, a gentle push towards her goal: save the man who saved you.

A boy; she would name him Oliver.

“Your Majesty!” Khublai bowed. “I am truly sorry. The fairy, he―”

“There is no need for apologies, Commander. The fairy is a welcome guest.”

“Serves ya right, ya blighter! Man ― er ― fairyhandling me like that! I’ve got powerful friends, you know! Right, Alicia?”

“Hm?” Alicia broke from her thoughts and looked between the two. “I really couldn’t say…”

Khublai let out as hardy laugh as Drippy nearly tumbled off her shoulder. “Stab me right in the heart why don’t ya!:

But Alicia did not seem to find the humor in the situation. She looked at Khulan, who caught her gaze and though her face was neutral, her expression spoke the decades between them. Alicia kept her gaze steady, feeling fortunate that it was the Queen who she chose to see before the biggest chapter of her journey. She would keep those nights of them wrapped in each other’s arms or knees touching at the docks of Castaway Cove, the lessons shared in spellwork, the night where they mapped constellations reflected in each other’s eyes, the whispers of breath on each other’s lips before a tender kiss. How she would hold close the spending nights with her when she thought she would no longer be able to trace Lucien’s tracks, when it felt like there was no hope after her father was outright killed by the enemy, when the training took a great toll on both of them―

―And maybe. Maybe in the other world, they had a chance at least once. Once to find each other and love each other for what they felt would be eternity.

“May the Ancients protect you, Alicia.” Khulan said as the gates opened up,

“And you, as well. Khulan.” She started to bow, but stopped when she saw the Queen’s outstretched hand. Alicia felt her fingers slide into her soft palms as Khulan placed her other hand over Alicia’s knuckles.

“You are the strongest out of all of us. I believe in you.”

“Oh― Khulan, thank you.”

She nodded. “Come back to us― to me,” she seemed to say without actually saying it. Drippy wasn’t paying attention with his narrowed eyes turned toward Khublai, who was watching the two women. 

So, Alicia smiled and said―

“I will.”

* * *

The stone gates shut with a sigh behind them and Alicia felt satisfied―knowing that she had made a good choice coming here―seeing Khulan for what may be the final time, knowing she would begin her next task with someone as lovely and strong as the Queen on her side.

“Oh no― No! Not this again! I’ll take that Khublah any day over flying! Hey! Lemme back in―”

“Oh come now, Drippy. It’s better than throwing you down there, isn’t it?”

“You wouldn’t dare! Ya need me. Ta get ta Shadar. Cor, that’s why I’m bloody here in the first place and you went off on a sky excursion you didn’t even warn me about. So if ya wanna go and treat me like a doll, then I’m out of the picture Great Sage. Gone. Left. Not even a wee bit of fairy dust left behind!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” She smiled and Mr. Drippy found himself stuck by the kindness of her eyes. “You’re my friend, Mr. Drippy.”

“Fr-Friend?” Drippy cleared his throat and then stood up straighter on her shoulder, placing an arm behind his back. “Well, we should get on with it then. Shadar’s right in our sights now! We’ve got to strike while the iron’s hot!”

“Yes,” she murmured, hauling herself up on the back of the creature. She reached out to pet the top of its head, feeling a connectedness to the world as it made a noise of pleasure. It lifted its wing and dove downward as Alicia felt Drippy cling to her.

“By the way,” she called over the wind. “Why didn’t you tell me how bad I smelled these past few weeks?”

“Oh― That? I just thought that’s how all humans smell, lass!”


End file.
